Blind America x Chubby Reader: Beauty Behold
by xXMsLelaXx
Summary: The first time writing about a person with blindness. I thought It would be interesting to have America blind. Especially with a chubby cutie. uwu A cute combination perhaps? I hope all you guys enjoy this! Comments and criticism will be appreciated!


"Need for a house keeper huh?"

I read aloud from the classified ads of the newspaper. My cat Hero, who was laying in my lap against my pudged tummy. He would stretch, his cerulean eyes glancing up at me. I smile petting his head softly.

"What do you think buddy? Sound like a nice job for me to take?" I cooed sweetly as I sctratch behind his ears. The Main coon purred in delight. He let out a happy meow in response. "Well okie dokie then! I shall take up the job!" you declared posing, pointing at the air at really no where. Hero let out a mix of a meow and pur escape his mouth cheering me on.

"Heh heh.. You're such a good boy" I said picking him up into my arms as I began to hug him.

Throughout the day I prepared anwsering from questions that might be asked in the interview. I even set Hero at the my desk, pretending to be the boss as I practiced my charismatic skills. They weren't the best, but I really wanted this job. Plus with the charm and skills, maybe this boss will look past my chubby figure and hire me. Some employer's prefer skinnier employee's, especially when it came to house keeping. Yeah, this will be a make it or break it job interview.

This house keeping job is rather well payed than the current job I was trying to get out of. Which of course was a fast food job.

I needed to get out of there. Not only for the minimum wage, but I was packing on the pounds from eating there for lunch or dinner. Hell, even sometimes breakfast. I just had to get away from that place. At least house keeping will keep my active and on the move, rather then standing at a cash register all day.

I suddenly look Hero dead in the face with determination. "Alright, time to make the call."

Hero meowed with as much determination for me. I picked up my home calling the number on the classified ad.

The phone took a full minute for someone to pick up, leaving me anxious. " HAHA Sup! Who may this be calling?" a voice boomed. I gulped.

"Ah, hello. My name is _ _ and I'm calling about the house keeping job. Is the job still available?" I said with as much politeness as I could. "Yep! Sure is! Come by tomorrow for a interview." The man then proceeded to give out his address and time for the interview. He sounded like a very up-beat and cheerful guy. Which I liked very much.

"Well, see ya tomorrow Ms. _. I look forward to it." he chuckled on the other line.

A sudden blush crept it's way to my cheeks as he said my name. Oh come on! I can't be getting a crush with a guy over the phone this quickly!

"Thank you, Mr.- Uh.. Um.. I'm sorry you didn't say your name." I giggled nervously.

"HAHAHA Oh yeah I forgot! My name is Alfred F. Jones. Aka The Hero!" He chimed. I smile, trying to hide a giggle. "Well, thank you for the interview Mr. Hero." I jokingly giggled. He laughed as well.

We continued with our goodbyes and I jumped up in the air triumphantly once I hung up.

"I did it! I did it!" I squealed and stopped cold in my tracks. "Shit! I need to plan a outfit!"

Tomorrow came, I put on a my (color) blouse and a pair of (color) dress pants. I done my hair just right and I'm ready to go! I silently prayed with my cat Hero for success and went on my way. Luckily his place wasn't too far from my apartment. I can walk back and forth each day. A great dose of exercise!

I finally arrived to the fine estate. What a huge freaking house! I was certainly awestrucked. My heels click against the stone walkway to his front door. Feeling more anxious with each step. Hopefully he'll be impressed.

More importantly, I hope I get this job.

I ring the doorbell and wait. I wait for a few minutes and ring again. Is he here? "HOLD ON A MINUTE!" a male voice yelled.

I felt someone rushing to the door and suddenly the door shot wide up. "S-Sorry... May I help y-you?" A rather handsome blonde male asked. His voice trying to catch his breath. Although he wasn't entirely staring at me.

"U-Um down here." I point down a bit, smiling nervously. Maybe it's because he was a lot taller than I was. He looked about 6"0'. A good 5 to 4 inches taller than me.

His head turn downward, yet his own cerulean eyes couldn't meet my own.

"Ms. _?" he asked.

I nod putting on a smile. "Yes sir, I am _ _. I'm here for the interview."

His hands reach forward and... touched my face? His hand glided against the features of my face. My face began to blush massively. "U-Um" my voice was barely audible at the situation. W-Why was he touching my face? "You have such a soft face. It feels kind." he grinned. "I really like it Ms._."

I gulp, trying to keep my composure. I mean, it was only a very handsome guy touching my face!

"T-Thank you Mr. Jones." I smiled lightly, biting my lip and pushed some of my (color) hair behind my ear.

"Oh come on, don't be so formal! You may call me Alfred if you want. Please come in!" He gestured, moving out of the doorway for me. I never met such a chill and gentleman like man before. It was a rarity now of days. I obliged and entered his home. He closed the door and made his way to his livingroom. I followed behind.

"Take a seat and make yourself at home." he smiled as he sat down on his couch.

I sat across from him, in a arm chair. Alfred's hand patted beside and suddenly began to be confused. "Where are you _?"

I blink "Oh, um... I'm sitting across from you Alfred." That is.. Weird..

"Why don't you sit next to me? It comforts me to know where someone is." Alfred smiled lightly. Now I was really confused. What is going on. Wait! Unless... "Are you... Blind Alfred?" I asked nervously. I hope I wasn't being to rude. He smiled, "Yes I am! I thought you would catch on by now." he laughed. It was rather surprising "Then how did you put in the ad in the newspaper?" This is a joke right? Not that I'm against him being blind. Just a little surprising.

"My step brother Arthur was worried about me being all alone. So he put in the ad for a house keeper. So the person would check on me everyday and help clean my house." Alfred explained.

I got up taking a seat beside him. Looking deep into his eyes. Now that I mention it. His eyes were rather dull and faded. It's kind of sad, because he probably has the most beautiful shade of blue for his eyes and they weren't able to shine like they should have.

"What's with the glasses though" I pointed out.

His hand stroked against the frame of his glasses. "Oh, they make me look smart." he grinned.

I giggled "Well then, how about we get this interview going."

"Hell yeah!" he yelled happily. At least he has enthusiasm. I really like that about him.

Luckily enough, I got the job and I couldn't been happier. Although one problem... I may have fallen in love with my blind employer in the few months I have worked for him and like hell he would love someone with my chubby figure. Yeah he was blind, but that doesn't mean he can't touch and know how disgusting I feel.

Sometimes he would invite me to movie nights and dinners. Just to have comany. He has never gotten close enough to know how chubby I was. He really loved superheroes. He idolised them. I just loved how happy go lucky he was, his voice, his laughter. It was like a addiction to me. I was drawn to him. I wished I could be as optimistic and enthusiastic as he was. He was truly a hero to me.

I was dusting the cabinets until I heard a horrible crashing sound in the diningroom. "Al! You okay!" I rushed in seeing him on the floor surround by glass from the vase he knocked over. "Don't! move!" I said quickly and went to get a dust pan and a trash bin.

This was the first time he made a accident since I started working here.

I came back with Alfred still on the ground. I carefully cleaned the glass around him. "Are you hurt?" I asked. Alfred was silent. "Al? Please anwser me. Are you hurt?" I asked once again putting my hand on his shoulder. He glance over tears formng around his eyes. "I-I'm sorry" he choked inbetween tears. He looked like a child that has done something wrong. "No hun, don't be. It happens" I reassured him. He shook his head. "No, it's all my fault. I'm useless. I'm suppose to be the hero and I'm useless!" I couldn't stand him being in this much pain. The person I idolised, the person I looked to as a hero. To see him so pained. I just can't see him like this.

"You're a hero to me Alfred! Don't say that! You're in no way useless! You're the most positive, enthusiastic, ambitious, optimistic person I ever met! I look up to you for that! You're a hero Al! You are!" I encouraged him. He stopped his sobbing, trying to look his way at me.

I engulfed him in a hug, the first time he's ever had to have full contact with me. His strong arm pulled around you tight. His face burying at the crook of your neck. "Thank you _. You have no idea how much that means to me to hear you say that." He spoke softly. I smile, feeling like the happiest person in the world having him hug me back.

Suddenly I felt something odd. Was his hands.. Pinching my pudge? Oh god ! I forgot!

"You're so soft~" He cooed. Snuggling closer. "So so soft~"

I blush massively "A-Al, please..."

He glance looked up at me. "Can I tell you something?"

I gulp "S-Sure... Anything." Alfred smiled, a blush appearing on his face. "I love you _. I love your personality, your smell and this sudden softness of pudge on you body." his hand squeezed again. I squeak at the touch, making him chuckle. "Man, I really love it."

"Are you serious Al?" I asked. He pushed his lips onto yours passionately. I kiss back at this once in a life time chance. He parted after awhile for smooching, snuggling his nose against your nose. "Are you convinced now? A hero never lies to his girl. I don't need to see to know how beautiful you are." he grinned goofly.

"Of course Mr. Hero how could I have forgotten. In that case, I love you too." I giggled.


End file.
